


Girl Complex

by YumKiwiDelicious



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumKiwiDelicious/pseuds/YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jake?" she prodded one last time. "Would you prefer me as a human?"<br/>fluff filled one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Complex

Neytiri stroked her mates face gently as he slept. Today was one of the rare days where they weren't busy trying to rebuild their demolished city. Together they were napping in the canopy, sunlight warming their blue bodies.

Jake sighed contently and nuzzled his face into Neytiri's palm. Opening his large green eyes slowly he realized she was staring hard at him, eyes unblinking in their intensity. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She sighed and curled further into him.

"What were you doing?" Jake asked quietly, wondering why his mate wasn't enjoying their rare day off.

"I was just thinking," she replied lowly, brushing her hand lightly over his brow. He hummed in content and closed his eyes again.

"About what?" he asked as his tail wrapped around her leg possessively.

"Your human body," she whispered toying with his braid. This answer surprised him and he pulled away from her slightly. He raised a confused brow at her as she diverted her eyes.

"What about it?" he asked in confusion. He knew Neytiri had seen his human form but she never seemed to mind it. What could be bothering her about it now?

"It was so…small," she said simply, continuing to tug on her mates braid. "So breakable. Makes me wonder…what a human like you…saw in a Na'vi like me."

Jake propped himself, pulling his braid from Neytiri's thin hands. He leaned over her slightly showing off a smug smirk. Leaning down he brushed his noise against hers and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Neytiri," he said seriously. "You're beautiful, and strong, and smart. You'd be no different if you were human."

"Really?" she asked, blinking in surprise. He nodded firmly and lowered himself back down so that his head was resting her chest. She pet his head slowly for some time, big eyes searching the surrounding tree tops. "Jake?"

"Hmm?" he murmured lowly, half asleep.

"What would I look like if I were human?"

Jake reopened his eyes and stared off into space before rolling off of Neytiri. Following her lead he gazed up at the canopy before turning his eyes to hi mate.

"You'd be tall," he began slowly, trying to picture her. She nodded for him to continue. "You'd have long black hair and much smaller green eyes." She chuckled to herself and nudged him to go on. "You'd be petite probably, small wrists and waist. You could probably make a living as a scientist or something. Be very important to others."

He slid his hand over her cheek now, making her turn to look him in the eye. "You'd be beautiful, and strong, and smart. Just like you are now. With…light brown skin."

She stared in awe as he rolled back over and began imagining herself in human form. She'd be a great deal smaller but probably still tall for a human. She imagined herself and Jake as humans living in the Dreamwalker's world together.

"Jake?" she prodded one last time. Any other male of any other species would have been irritated with having his free time interrupted so frequently but Jake turned to his mate eagerly, ears perked up to hear her. "Would you prefer me as a human?"

Jake sat up completely now and stared down seriously at his mate. Her eyes weren't self conscious or worried in any way but they clearly showed her need for the truth. He cleared his mind to deliver an unbiased answer. He could imagine Neytiri just the way he had described her. As a human she would by far the most beautiful woman to ever have lived but even so she wouldn't be the Na'vi he fell in love with.

Smiling down at her he returned to his orginal position by her side and kissed her nose lightly. "No," he said truthfully. "I'd miss the blue skin too much."

Neytiri smiled as Jake settle back down with his head on her chest. She sighed in relief that he loved her just the way she was. Curling her tale around his leg as well, she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep with a smile on her blue lips.


End file.
